villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hellspawn (Shinobi)
The Hellspawn (in Japanese: 式神 Shikigami) are a race of mythical Japanese demons and a large group of supporting antagonists in the 2002 videogame remake Shinobi. These monstrous dark spirits from the netherworld are comprised entirely of Yin, the very spiritual essence of the negative emotions and dark energy of all living things, they can be powered or revitalized by talismans called Gojufus. The Hellspawn were unleashed by Hiruko Ubusana and set loose upon modern day Tokyo as they seek to plunge the Earth into an eternity of darkness. They were all stopped and defeated by Hotsuma, the Oboro Clan's last leader and remaining survivor who avenged his people's massacre and defeated their old archenemy Hiruko. The Nakatomi Conglomerate, a high-tech company in Japan have also unknowingly taken part in unleashing the Hellspawn invasion when they helped Hiruko in rebuilding his ultimate weapon, Yatsurao. Members Hellspawn Demons There are many types of Hellspawn that will attack anyone or anything they come into contact. Certain kinds of Hellspawn can be looked by their type and names, color and appearance, such as flying ghoulish fish-like fiends, huge club-wielding ogres, and mask-like heads. Hellspawn Lords (式神王) The Hellspawn all serve the four powerful demonic masters who ruled over them, the Four Hellspawn Lords (in Japanese: 式神王) (also known as the Shichū (in Japanese: 四柱; Four Pillars)). These powerful dark spirits summoned by the sorcerer Hiruko from the darkest depths of the cosmos to exact his vengeance upon the Oboro clan. The history of these complex and deadly ghost harken to the origins of Japanese mythos. *Shirakumo (in Japanese: 白雲): A hideous giant tarantula that is a perversion of the White Tiger God of the West; Shirakumo and his offspring, the Tsuchigumo leave web traps and feast upon those unfortunate enough to be caught in them. *Benisuzume (in Japanese: 紅天蛾): A demonic Sphinx Moth Woman who is a perversion of the Red Phoenix God of the South. Benisuzume summons her Nyokanga Butterflies to ensnare and incinerate her prey. Rumors are that she takes the flesh of her victims to enhance her own beauty. *Kurakuda (in Japanese: 玄九蛇): A snake-like demon fashioned after a nine-tailed fox and a demonic parody of the Black Tortoise God of the North. A trickster and sadistic killer, he vanishes leaving his hapless prey spinning around in search of him before viciously slaying them with the element of cold and feeding them to his Kurohebi minions. *Aomizuchi (in Japanese: 蒼蛟龍): At first appearing as a ninja in white armor and silver hair, he is actually demonic Jade Dragon and a perversion of the Azure Dragon God of the East; Aomizuchi destroyed Tokyo and assisted in the destruction of the Oboro Village using the body of Moritsune as a vessel. With mastery over the element of thunder, he manipulates his Mizuchi familiars to torment his prey before using his newfound powers of Ninja skills to decimate his foes. Gallery Hellspawn (魚, fish-like) Ketsumokugyo.jpg|Ketsumokugyo Kotsumokugyo.jpg|Kotsumokugyo Mokugyogarasu.jpg|Mokugyogarasu Hellspawn (犬, canine) Inari.jpg|Inari Ninken.jpg|Ninken Yunken.jpg|Yunken Hellspawn (鬼, ogres) Daitengu.jpg|Daitengu Karasutengu.jpg|Karasutengu Soutoukokki.jpg|Soutoukokki Soutoushakki.jpg|Soutoushakki Hellspawn (蛇, serpentine) Kurohebi.jpg|Kurohebi Mizuchi.jpg|Mizuchi Hellspawn (蟲, insectoid) Nyokanga.jpg|Nyokanga Tsuchigumo.jpg|Tsuchigumo Hannyamukade.jpg|Hannyamukade Trivia *The Hellspawn are shikigami, supernatural entities found in Japanese folklore. *The Four Hellspawn Lords are also known by another name "Yotsubashira". Category:Demon Category:Youkai Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Dark Forms Category:Brutes Category:Energy Beings Category:Paranormal Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal